The present invention relates to a motor. In particular, the present invention relates to a synchronization device for a motor, a method for the synchronization of shafts in a motor, a computer-readable storage medium, and a program element.
A typical start-up process in modern combustion engines lasts, for example, one second. A general goal of automobile manufacturers is to shorten this time as much as possible, because this is considered as disruptive, e.g., due to NVH reasons (noise, vibration, harshness).
Systems with shortened start-up times are experiencing increased market acceptance. For example, when a stoplight changes, even in so-called stop-start systems, end consumers expect agility similar to that of conventional vehicles that do not shut down the motor while a stoplight is red. This also increases the sensed reliability.
From publication DE 10 2004 005 449 A1, a device is known for identifying the rotation of a timing wheel of an internal combustion engine.
From publication WO 2004/020795 A1, a control device is known for adjusting the rotary angle of a camshaft.
A recognition system for engine rotation is known from publication US 2006/0042578 A1.